Out of reach
by storm05
Summary: Actions speak louder than words, as Rei finds out the hard way after finding out his boyfriend has been cheating on him in the crullest way possible. UPDATED and IMPROVED VERSION


Title: Out of reach

Summary: Actions speak louder than words, as Rei finds out the hard way after finding out his boyfriend has been cheating on him in the cruellest way possible

Disclaimer: Do not own anything whatsoever, not the song 'out of reach' by Gabrielle nor beyblade

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: T

Pairings: Tyson/Rei, Tyson/?

Usually I love Tyson/Rei pairing and never usually make Tyson evil, however this idea wouldn't leave me alone so I thought I would post it. As for Tyson second person, read and you'll find out.

As usual except all reviews including flames and CC. please feel free to review I do enjoy hearing what people think of my work and where I can improve. This is the improved version and many mistakes that were there before have now been corrected.

Enjoy,

Storm05

"…and here with her new single 'out of reach' is Gabrielle"

Rei sighed softly and pulled over into the inside lane on the motorway, full well knowing that this song was so symbolic to what had happened between him and Tyson and what he had discovered.

**Flashback**

"Rei"

"Yeah Tyson"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Together, the two fell asleep content in the glow of their first time and the loss of their virginity, wrapped up in each others arms.

**End flashback**

Rei thought back to these memories, a time where everything had seemed perfect and Tyson had actually truthfully loved him. How times had changed?

**Flashback**

"Hi Tyson… bye Tyson"

Rei said nothing merely watched as Tyson walked straight past him out onto the driveway and straight into his car. He watched as he pulled away only to notice Tyson pull out his mobile phone and start a conversation with someone on the other end. Shaking slightly he wondered, Tyson had been doing it a lot recently and he wished he knew why.

**End flashback**

Looking back on it know in some ways Rei wished he had found out sooner. He still didn't know to this day where everything had gone wrong? He probably never would. Tyson was good at acting, that he could give credit for, he had even got through his own carefully built defences.

_**Knew the signs  
Wasn't right  
I was stupid for a while  
Swept away by you  
And now I feel like a fool**_

So confused, my heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you

Looking back on it now he wondered just how he had managed to get so caught up in his love for Tyson that he had failed to notice the signs until it was too late, until the truth had been right in his face. He had never known that the old saying 'love is blind' was really true until that point where everything he had known had come crashing down around him and Tyson had thrown everything back in his face.

_**Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach, couldn't see  
We were never meant to be**_

**Flashback**

Rei jogged softly up the stairs to reach his and Tyson's shared apartment in Tokyo city. He was late of from work due to the fact he had received his pay check and had to put it into his bank account before returning home. However, he hadn't known of what Tyson was doing during the spare time that he had had nor had he really wanted to know, knowing Tyson he was probably just watching TV…

Rei's eyes filled with tears as he drove remembering now just how wrong he had been. How stupid he had been.

_**Catch myself from despair  
I could drown if I stay here  
Keeping busy every day  
I know I will be OK**_

But I was  
So confused, my heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you 

_**Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach, couldn't see  
We were never meant to be**_

**Continued flashback**

"Tyson I'm home" Rei called as he walked into the living room. He stopped short as he heard soft moaning noises omitting from his and Tyson's shared bedroom just down the hall. Without thinking his body took him towards the door – hand reaching for the handle – even as his thoughts were torn in two, one half of his mind saying that he should open it, the other telling him to just walk away and leave it.

**End flashback**

In the days that followed, all in all he was glad he had opened it. It had revealed to him the truth, not just about his life but about Tyson.

**Continued flashback**

The door swung open and Rei's golden eyes could look no further than the current activity going on in the centre.

His eyes drank it in, Tyson pounding into the boy underneath him – of which was none other than Daichi. Together they climaxed and collapsed spent, Tyson whispering softly in Daichi's ear things he had said to Rei only the night before.

No tears fell but his eyes showed all as he spoke softly, voice quivering slightly, "How long Tyson? How long?"

"REI!" Tyson cried out as he whirled around on the bed to face his now former lover whose eyes held nothing but hurt and betrayal.

"Rei?" spoke a questioning Daichi, "What are you doing here? Tyson said you had split…" He trailed of turning to Tyson with betrayal held in his green orbs as he finally realised, "You haven't split up, have you? I-I can't believe you Tyson not only have you betrayed and fooled Rei but me as well" he trailed of again as he stood up of the bed and grabbed his clothes, walking out to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Daichi" Tyson started only to have Rei cut him of harshly,

"Save it Tyson, false promises and acts can't save you now. Not now we know. Goodbye"

With that both boys walked out the door leaving behind one Tyson Granger, forever.

**End flashback**

_**So much hurt, so much pain**_

_**Takes a while to regain what is lost inside**_

_**And I hope that in time, you'll be out of my mind**_

_**I'll be over you**_

_**But now I'm**_

_**So confused, my heart's bruised**_

_**Was I ever loved by you**_

After that event, Rei, had moved out and had gone to stay with Daichi for a few days before moving to Hilary's who, when she had found out had politely asked Rei if she could strangle Tyson. So far she was the only one to know. The others had no idea, for they lived in Russia not Japan, and Rei preferred it that way, he and Daichi had chosen not to say anything at the reunion, for one it saved them giving biased opinions on Tyson and two the wounds inflicted were still to fresh for either boy to talk.

_**Out of reach**_

_**I never had your heart**_

_**Out of reach, couldn't see**_

_**We were never meant to be**_

Maybe one day they would tell them, but for now Rei – for the first time in weeks, smiled softly as he drove, after all he had his life to live and he wasn't going to stop that just because of Tyson. He had far more important things to worry about after all.

_**Out of reach**_

_**I never had your heart**_

_**In my reach, I can see**_

_**There's a life out there for me**_


End file.
